Luck and Fate
by BritNP
Summary: Sebastian might be trying to get Blaine, but he doesn't actually want Blaine. He wants Rory. What he's completely unaware of is the fact that Rory wants him, too. But Blaine knows and so does Sugar. So the two plot to get Sebastian and Rory together.


**A/N: This is quite obviously AU. As always, I do not own Glee or its characters.**

* * *

"Blaine, fancy seeing you here." Sebastian tells Blaine as he slips into the empty seat across from him. Blaine raises his eyebrows at Sebastian, but only offers a hello before taking a sip of his coffee. Blaine had been expecting a cheesy pick-up line. Not that he wanted it. Just had been expecting it.

"And how are you Sebastian?" Blaine asks, because keeping up with conversation is only the polite thing to do. Besides, Sebastian's awful advances towards him were really the only thing that bothered him about the Warbler. Other than that, Sebastian seemed like an okay guy. A little on the fun-loving side, but what teenage boy wasn't at some point?

"Ah, I'm fantastic," Sebastian says, sitting back in his chair, one hand fiddling with the lid on his coffee, the other in his lap. "I've just been rather... bored."

Blaine nods because he can understand that. He realizes that Sebastian is glancing in another direction that isn't Blaine's, and Blaine is intrigued because normally, the other boy's eyes are glued to him. He follows Sebastian's gaze, his eyes falling on Rory. His eyebrows knit together in confusion as he looks back at Sebastian, who is completely spaced out. He doesn't really know how to react, because he wants to laugh, but that seems rude.

Sebastian looks back at Blaine, as if he just realized that someone else was sitting there, and Blaine almost wants to remind him that _he _had sought Blaine out, not the other way around. But Blaine is too amused by the fact that Sebastian had just been checking out Rory Flanagan to actually say anything.

"Well..." Sebastian says, his words trailing off as he looks back over in Rory's direction, and Blaine's not even trying to hide his grin now. Sebastian doesn't seem to notice as he says, "I think I'm gonna head out. Nice talking to you."

Blaine shakes his head, grinning as Sebastian stalks off in Rory's direction, making an immediate turn for the doors as soon as Rory looks in his direction. Blaine sips at his coffee, amused by what he's just learned. He watches Rory for a moment, noticing that Rory's following Sebastian's movements out of the coffee shop.

He tugs out his phone to text Kurt. Not only is Kurt going to be glad to finally have some gossip, but he's going to be happy that Sebastian isn't so interested in his boyfriend anymore. Still, Blaine can't really believe that those two have a thing for each other. Honestly, what on earth did they even have in common?

"We need to talk."

Blaine shuts his locker, just barely refraining from rolling his eyes at the girl standing in front of him. He doesn't _hate_ Sugar. Although some of the things she says could be perceived as entertaining, he just finds her kind of annoying. He has a sneaking suspicion that she really only says the stupid things she does to get attention.

"What's this about, Sugar? I have to get to class." Blaine tells her, stepping around her to start walking towards his class. She reaches out, grabbing his arm and he looks down at her.

"It's about Rory." Sugar tells him. Blaine cocks his head a little, confused. Rory had been pursuing Sugar, trying to get her attention, but he didn't have any clue what that had to do with him. He also didn't really know why Rory was doing it when he was so clearly into Sebastian.

"What about him?" Blaine asks.

"You and I both know that he isn't really interested in me. But _you_ know the boy that he's interested in. I see you sitting with him at the Lima Bean sometimes. And Rory wouldn't stop looking at him." Blaine raises an eyebrow, surprised. He'd never really thought Sugar was a very perceptive girl, and he's rather amused. Maybe she's smarter than he'd given her credit for.

"You're right. So what do you want from me, then? His name?" Blaine asks.

"No. That's not good enough. You and I both know that no matter what amount of staring they do, they're never going to actually approach each other. We need to do something. We need to intervene." Sugar tells Blaine, and he laughs. This was not what he was expecting at all when he got up this morning, but he knew that Sugar was right. Neither of those boys were going to make a move unless they were pushed into it.

"What do you suppose we do, then?" Blaine asks, because he's pretty sure that Sugar already has a plan and all he has to do is consent to it at this point. Which he will do, because getting Sebastian off his back also means that Kurt will stop complaining about Sebastian. He loves Kurt. He does. But the amount of time Kurt spends complaining about Sebastian is entirely annoying.

"I've got just the plan." Sugar says with a rueful grin.

Blaine and Sugar watch from the balcony as Rory wanders into the auditorium, looking around. It's clear that he's looking for Sugar, who texted him, asking her to meet him here. Of course, she has no intention of meeting him. She's just here to watch the fun. Sugar throws Blaine a huge grin and he just rolls his eyes, trying to hide his smile.

Whether or not this plan works, it _is_ going to make Rory and Sebastian acknowledge each other. Rory takes a seat on the edge of the stage, kicking his feet against it as he waits. It's only a few minutes before Sebastian enters the auditorium, heading toward the stage, but nearly freezing when he sees Rory sitting on the stage. Rory is just as surprised to see Sebastian.

Sebastian takes a deep breath, moving closer to the Irish boy. Blaine grins at Sugar. This might actually work. And if it doesn't, well, at least they've acknowledged each other's existence. If they don't get together here, Blaine and Sugar can just gently nudge them in that direction. Or maybe not so gently. Blaine just really wants to shove them together and say, "Now kiss."

But that's not really appropriate, is it?

He watches as Sebastian approaches Rory and hears him ask if he's seen Blaine. Rory just shrugs and tells him that he's waiting for Sugar. Sebastian nods and says that he'll wait with him, because this is where he's supposed to meet Blaine. Blaine and Sugar eye each other, wondering for the millionth time if this is going to work at all.

"So... you and Sugar...?" Sebastian says, not really asking anything, but Rory knows exactly what he's asking.

"Uh, no. We're just friends. You and Blaine?" Rory asks, biting his lip. Here, Blaine just wants to laugh because it should be clear that Sebastian and Blaine aren't _anything_. Blaine's with Kurt. Rory sees them together every day, but he knows that Rory's just looking for any sort of confirmation as to whether Sebastian is with anyone.

"Nope. He's with Kurt. You should know that, though, right? You're in Glee with them." Sebastian answers, and he realizes his mistake when Rory's eyes widen. He places his hand on the back of the neck as he says, "I've seen you with them, I think."

"Yeah, I'm in Glee club." Rory answers, kicking his feet against the stage. They two remain silent for a few minutes, and Blaine and Sugar exchange nervous glances. Sebastian checks his watch and looks over at Rory, who quickly looks away.

"So..." Sebastian says.

"Yeah?" Rory asks.

"I think maybe Blaine's not coming. It's not like him to be late." Sebastian tells Rory.

"Yeah. Maybe he got hung up with Kurt or something." Rory offers and Sebastian nods. He jumps down from the stage, and Blaine throws Sugar an annoyed glance. This isn't working. He should have known this wasn't going to work. It was such a stupid idea.

"See you around... um, I don't know your name, actually." Sebastian says, standing a few feet away from Rory, his head cocked to the side.

"It's Rory. Rory Flanagan." Rory tells him.

"Well, Rory, I'm Sebastian." Sebastian says, wetting his lips. "It was nice meeting you," He turns to leave, walking several paces away. Blaine covers his face with his hands, frustrated. He doesn't normally try to play matchmaker, but he was so sure about these two. Sugar points to her cell, and he hears a cell go off down in the auditorium. He glances down to see Rory reading a text, letting out a long sigh. Duh. Blaine sends off a quick text to Sebastian, telling him that he'd gotten caught up and that he couldn't meet with him after all. He sees Sebastian tug out his phone and read the text. He watches as Sebastian turns to look at Rory, who's jumping down from the stage now to leave.

"Hey Rory?" Sebastian calls out.

"Yeah?" Rory asks, looking up, surprised that Sebastian is still there.

"What do you say we go grab a cup of coffee?" Sebastian asks.

"Sounds great." Rory says, hurrying to catch up with Sebastian.

Blaine waits until the two walk out of the auditorium together before turning to grin at Sugar. She raises her hand up and he gives her a high five, excited. So the plan had worked out after all. If the two needed any nudging after this, Blaine was sure they'd have no problem at all.

"We are so awesome." Sugar squeals as they exit the auditorium together.

"Yeah," Blaine laughs. "We are pretty awesome."

Blaine is sprawled out on his bed a couple of weeks later, working on homework, when he receives a text from Sebastian.

_Hey man. I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you. I...uh... met someone. - S_

Blaine giggles, flipping on this back. He knew that already. He and Sugar had gone spying, just to make sure their mission had worked out after all. Sebastian and Rory had been having coffee together these past couple of weeks after school, and some days, Sebastian had taken Rory back to his house. They'd also seen Sebastian taking Rory back to the Pierce's house, and they had witnessed Sebastian kiss Rory at the front door.

So Blaine can't say he's too surprised. Just entirely amused as he sends off a text back.

_That's cool. Do I know him? - B_

_Um... yeah. You know Rory? That Irish kid? - S_

_Yeah, I know him. He's pretty cool. - B_

_Yeah, well, I met him when I was waiting for you a couple of weeks ago. We went out for coffee and it's gone from there. - S_

Blaine giggles, wondering what Sebastian would think if he knew that Blaine and Sugar had intended for them to meet that day. For them to talk. Exchange numbers. Something. Anything. He thinks about telling him that, but then thinks better of it. It's more amusing if Rory and Sebastian think it was by some kind of stroke of luck and fate.


End file.
